Peace and Love
by AkaiDoragon-Kun
Summary: Yami is the sole parent of his two kids, seventeen year old Atemu Sennen and six year old Yugi Sennen. Atemu is a rebel while Yugi is sweet and caring. When Yami was grocery shopping, he was kidnapped by Bakura Gold. What will happen to Yami and his family and Bakura? AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Welcome to a new story I thought of after some thinking...It's been a while since I've done Darkshipping, so I apologize if it's a bit off.**

 **This is dedicated to the amazing sister/brother of mine who I love to death,** **Murasakino-Ookami95** **. Her work is amazing and y'all hould check out her work.**

 **Summary- Yami is the sole parent of his two kids, seventeen year old Atemu Sennen and six year old Yugi Sennen. Atemu is a rebel while Yugi is sweet and caring. When Yami was grocery shopping, he was kidnapped by Bakura Gold. What will happen to Yami and his family and Bakura? AU.**

 **Enjoy.**

"Atemu, wake up! It's already time to go to school!" Yami shouted from down stairs as he tried to get his youngest son dressed. Yugi was giggling at Yami's attempt but he was too hyper to stay still. He was running around, jumping on the couch, dancing on the table, everything a hyper child would do.

Yami growled and finally snatched his son before he stomped upstairs and went into his eldest room. Atemu had his pillow over his head and the sheets a little above his waist. He was shirtless, showing off his muscular body. He looked like Yami but had some of his father's features. He had his hair and size. His muscular body was also part of him too. As Atemu was snoring in his sleep, Yami walked up to him and set Yugi on his back. He put his clothes next to him before he opened the shades, letting the light come into the dark room. Atemu groaned and buried his face deeper into his mattress. "Mom, come on! Close the damn shades!"

Yami turned back and narrowed his eyes at his son. "No. It's time for you to wake up and help me out today. I'm gonna call the school and tell them you're staying. Now get up and get Yugi dressed. Now!" he snapped before he headed out. "Oh, and talk to me like that again and your phone and laptop are mine for a week,"

Atemu groaned and glared at his mother as he departed. He sighed and got up, Yugi squealing as he slid off him and landed next to his big brother. "Tem!" Yugi giggled, hugging Atemu tight against his ribs.

Atemu groaned and chuckled, hugging back. "Hey, little bro. Come on, let's get you dressed and fed, yeah?" he said softly, sitting up and and taking Yugi into his arms. Yugi giggled and smiled, nodding his head as he held Atemu by his neck. "Okie..but Mommy mean. He woke me up and took me downstairs but he didn't get me food. He yelled at me because I took a cookie from the cookie jar," Yugi whined.

Atemu sighed as he and Yugi entered the bathroom. He set the little boy on the toilet as he turned around and set up their toothbrushes. "I know, bub. I heard his yell about half an hour ago," he said before he turned around and grabbed Yugi. he set him on the countertop, holding onto his waist tight. He gave Yugi's Duel Monster Dark Magician toothbrush to him as he took his own. They brushed their teeth together before Atemu had to take his medicine. Atemu had chronic pain ever since he was a baby. Everyday he suffers pain, but with Yugi by his side, he feels so much better.

Yugi looked on sadly as he saw his brother take three pills. "Are you in pain, 'Tem?" he asked softly, looking down.

Atemu saw that Yugi was sad and pulled Yugi into his arms. "Yes, Yugi. I am. But with you by my side, I feel so much better, you hear me?" he asked, ticking Yugi tightly on his back. Yugi arched his back and squealed in delight and laughter. Atemu smiled as he saw his brother happy again and carried him back to his room. "Now, let's get dressed, yeah?"

Yugi nodded and tilted his head as he saw Atemu go into his closet and open it. He gave a toothy grin as an idea came in mind. "'Tem, can I pick out your outfit?" he asked. Atemu turned around and gasped as he saw Yugi using his main weapon...the puppy eyes. Atemu looked back at Yugi with his own puppy eyes but Yugi was much more cuter as he was only six years old. He sighed and nodded. "Okay, okay. You can pick out what I wear, just put away your weapon, please?"

Yugi giggled in delight and went to Atemu. Atemu kneeled down and picked Yugi up before turning back to his closet. Yugi pouted as he saw that everything was leather. "Aw, 'Tem! Everything is leather," he whined. Atemu looked at Yugi and nodded. "Yeah, I know. I like leather better than the other types. It helps with my pain and sensitive skin," he explained. Yugi pouted and looked back at closet before reaching out and pulling on a shiny red pair of leather pants. It had a few golden zippers on the bottom and a golden chain around the waist. Atemu smiled and took it out. "This one?"

Yugi nodded and gave a toothy smile before he pointed to a white shirt and black leather sweater. Atemu chuckled and took out the clothing. "Very well. This will be my outfit. Hey, what's today? Friday, right?" he asked.

Yugi tilted his head as he thought before he nodded. Atemu smiled and set Yugi down. How about we have every Friday a 'Yugi's Pick' day. You can pick out what I wear and I have to do when I get back from school," Atemu suggested. Yugi gasped and widened his eyes in excitement. "Really? Really? You would actually do that for me 'Tem?" he asked, hoping it's no a lie. Atemu chuckled and nodded and groaned lightly as Yugi hugged his legs tight. Yugi heard te groan and quickly let go. "Sorry, 'Tem,"

"It's okay, bub. Come, let's get dressed, yeah?" Atemu said. Yugi nodded and jumped on Atemu bed. Atemu rolled his eyes and smiled before he picked up Yugi's shirt. His outfit was all Dark Magician. Yugi took off his shirt and waited for Atemu to put on his shirt. When Atemu turned to Yugi, he gasped as he saw a large bruise to the left of his chest. He gently touched it but pulled away when Yugi whimpered. "Yugi, baby brother, what happened?"

Yugi whimpered and started to cry. "Tyrell keeps beating me up because I keep winning against him in Duel Monsters. He took Dark Magician Girl too!" he explained, clinging to his brother as he cried.

Atemu's eyes narrowed and growled, holding his brother protectively. "Did you tell Mom?" he asked, leaning over and grabbing some ointment and putting it on the bruise before he started to put on the shirt. "I tried telling him but he won't listen or do anything," Yugi sniffled, laying down to let Atemu take off his pants and put on his purple pair. Atemu growled even more before he hugged Yugi. "Don't worry. I'll take care of this," he said.

Yugi nodded and put on his shoes as Atemu got dressed in his 'Yugi's Pick' day outfit. Atemu grabbed his hair gel and put some on his hair and smiled as he saw Yugi looking at it curiously. He took a small dollop in his fingers and put it in Yugi's hair. When he finished, he grabbed his phone, wallet, and keys before he grabbed Yugi's hand and went downstairs. He saw Yami talking on the phone and looking at them but Atemu ignored him and left the house with his baby brother.

"'Tem, what are we gonna eat? I'm hungry," Yugi whined. Atemu fixed his mirror and smiled at Yugi. "We'll set some donuts on the way," Atemu said. Yugi squealed and nodded, bucking up in his carseat in Atemu's car. Atemu turned on some music for Yugi as he drove, but his mind was full of thoughts. Why isn't Yami listening to Yugi? Why is Yami being weird?

"Aw, 'Tem! You said that we would get donuts," Atemu snapped out of his thoughts and saw that they were at Domino Elementary. "Oops. Sorry Yugi. We'll get something when we leave," Atemu said. Yugi nodded and pouted before he got out of the car. He grabbed Atemu's hand and let Atemu guide him through the school. "Your teacher is Ms. Mai, right?" Atemu asked and Yugi nodded. Atemu nodded back and sighed. It was his old teacher when he was in 1st grade. He hated her since she almost failed him. He looked up as he neared the old room and didn't even bother to knock when he and Yugi entered. Mai was reading a book to the students when she looked up in shock.

"Oh, Atemu? Hello, but you can't just barge in here," Mai said. Atemi ignored her and turned to Yugi. "Who's the one who's been bullying you?" he asked. Yugi looked around and saw a dark skinned kid when fluffy and almost square shaped hair. Yugi pointe at him. Atemu nodded and walked to the kid. "You. You're the one who's been bullying my brother and took one the his game cards?" he asked. Tyrell quickly shook his head. "N-No.." he stuttered.

"Lies! Give my brother his card back!" Atemu snapped.

Tyrell whimpered when he saw how strong Atemu and quickly went to his chair. He pulled out a small card from his pencil pouch. He went back to Atemu and gave it to him before he ran to Mai and hid behind her...as well as the other kids. Atemu turned back and gave Yugi the card. Yugi smiled in glee and hugged his brother. Atemu suppressed a groan and turned to Mai and narrowed his eyes as he saw how slutty Mai looked. "Ms. Mai, cover up more of yourself! It looks like you're going to a strip club, you whore!" he growled.

Mai gasped and widened her eyes before she glared at Atemu and Yugi. "Yugi, this is your brother, correct?" she asked. Yugi nodded. "Good, then any Sennen that come here are expelled!"

Yugi's eyes widened and started to cry as he grabbed his things. Atemu glared at his former teacher. "Now you're not just a whore and stripper, you're unfair to kids. You let them get bullied and hurt. I will find a way to get you fired, promise you that," he growled, picking Yugi up and walking away.

"W-Why is she so mean?" Yugi asked.

Atemu sighed. "Because she just is. I'm so sorry, Yugi," he said softly, kissing Yugi's temple. Yugi sniffled and hugged Atemu. "Not your fault,"

Atemu sighed and set Yugi in his car. He buckled him up and set his school things down on the floor of the car before he took his seat. He waited a second before he looked back at Yugi. "Hey, let's go to the mall and get some ice cream to cheer you up, yeah?" he said, smiling as Yugi brightened up and nodded. Atemu smiled back before he turned back and left the school property before going to the mall.

His phone was on mute so he never saw the millions of calls and texts he got from his mother. .

 **Eep, and there's the end of the chapter. I really hope you enjoyed and if you do please review and tell me what you liked about the chapter. Till then!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Welcome to a new story I thought of after some thinking...It's been a while since I've done Darkshipping, so I apologize if it's a bit off.**

 **This is dedicated to the amazing sister/brother of mine who I love to death,** **Murasakino-Ookami95** **. Her work is amazing and y'all hould check out her work.**

 **Summary- Yami is the sole parent of his two kids, seventeen year old Atemu Sennen and six year old Yugi Sennen. Atemu is a rebel while Yugi is sweet and caring. When Yami was grocery shopping, he was kidnapped by Bakura Gold. What will happen to Yami and his family and Bakura? AU.**

 **Enjoy.**

When Atemu and Yugi got back home, Yugi was asleep on Atemu's shoulder with two plushies in his little arms; one was Dark Magician and the other was Blue Eyes White Dragon. Atemu smiled softly as his brother snuggled closer to him. Atemu had about six bags in his arms, a two of them filled with toys and the rest were filled with new clothes. Yugi had convinced him of buying, as what Yugi calls them, 'House Cloths" instead of leather and in turn Atemu bought him some leather pants, shirts, and sweater.

Atemu set the bags down on the couch and went upstairs. He went into Yugi's room and set him in his big boy bed; and if you guess that Yugi's room is Dark Magician themed..you're correct. Atemu took off Yugi's shoes and covered him with his blanket and kissed his head before he left the room, closing the door. When he went downstairs, he gasped in shock when someone hugged him from behind. "Oh, Atemu! Where the hell have you been!?" Yami asked and Atemu could tell that there were tears in his eyes.

Atemu peeled Yami's arms off him as he groaned. Yami squeezed him a little too tight. "Yugi and I went to the mall and to his school," he mumbled as he sat down in his chair in the living room. Yami frowned and wiped his tears away and walked to his eldest son in confusion. "Why were you at Yugi's school? I called him sick…"

"I went to his school because he was getting beaten by this brat named Tyrell. He tried to tell you that he got punched and that the brat took his card but you pushed him to the side!" Atemu suddenly snapped, making Yami back up in shock. "Y-Yugi tried to tell me? Honey, Yugi never told me anything-" Yami was cut off as Atemu got up. "And now you're calling my baby brother a lier? What kind of mother are you?" Atemu asked in disgust as he walked to the stairs. Yami grabbed Atemu's arm. "Atemu, don't walk away from me," Yami said sternly but he was pushed away. Atemu turned to Yami, panting heavily at the anger he felt. "And this morning...you yelled at him. For what? You didn't make him anything to eat so he ate a cookie because he was hungry? Because he was starved?!" He then turned away, not wanting to talk to the bastard that he sadly had to call Mother.

Yami looked on as the hurt settled into his heart and chest. It took a while before he got up, brushed the dust off him, and go upstairs. He went to his youngest son's room and saw that he was asleep but he also saw that Atemu was on the floor asleep as well. He couldn't help the tears that were in his eyes as he walked into the room and kissed each one of them on their temple. He didn't realize that a tear fell and landed on Atemu's temple. He walked out of the room and grabbed his things before he left. He needed to clear his mind and he might do some grocery shopping as well.

He went into his car and started it up. He shivered and looked around, feeling like someone was looking at him. When he saw no one, Yami backed the car up and went to the store. He never saw that an albino man stepped away from the tree next to his home and follow him with a smirk.

()()()()()

When Yami came into the store, he grabbed a cart and went to the veggie section. Both his sons were vegetarians and hate meat, even though Yami loved it. He looked at the different foods before he shivered; the same feeling he felt in the car was back. He looked up and didn't see anyone but a family of three and an albino, but neither were looking at him. Yami sighed and settled that he was just paranoid. He turned back and grabbed almost all the veggies there was and started to walk to the snack section. He grabbed some muffins for Yugi and some yogurt for Atemu since it would be easy for his throat and stomach.

He continued on his journey through the store and had the same feelings twice more but everytime he looked up, he saw families and the same albino man. He started to get a little freaked out when the man looked at him and smirked at hm. He got so freaked out that he didn't really finish his trip. He only got what was important and checked out. When he was walking to his car, he felt someone wrap their arms around him and felt something on his mouth. He tried not to breath since he knew what it was but it shocked him so much that it made him gasp and breath in. The drug quickly took effect and Yami was out like a light.

The albino man smirked when he felt Yami go limp and picked him up in his arms before he walked away from the store. The cart Yami had was rolling down the slope like area and crashed into a tree across the road.

()()()()()

Yami groaned as he started to wake up. He tried to pull his arms to his face to rub his eyes but quickly woke up completely when he couldn't. He looked around the room and noticed many thing he wished he hadn't. He saw knives on the walls as well as whips, axes, gags, and everything that someone who was part of a gang had. But, Yami also noticed that there were a few framed pictures on the walls and desk. He scrunched his eyes to get a better look and saw that there were four people in one photo. One boy, one girl, and two men.

'The one who took me..he's gay?' Yami thought.

All the people in the photo had snow white hair but two of them had tan skin, the other two had milk white skin. Yami looked around and saw a picture that had their names on the people of the photo. The girl is Amane Minat Johnson. Yami should see that she had beautiful rare green eyes and was the one of two people with tan skin. Her hair was put back into a ponytail and the picture showed how happy she made the family. The next one was Ryou Ellie. He was the boy who had milky white skin and had cute doe, shy eyes. His hair was fluffy and he and his sister were hugging in the photo. Akefia Mongo was the tallest of them all. He had a scar on his eyes and had tan skin. His eyes held love for his family and his arms were wrapped around the next person, Bakura Gold. He had milky white skin and brown eyes as well. His hair was crazy and had a soft smirk on his face.

'They must be a family' Yami thought before he jumped up when the door opened.

"Ah, seems like my guests is awake," the man said with a smirk as he closed the door. In his hands, he had a bottle of water and a bowl of food. Yami looked at the man and gasped when he saw that it was the Bakura man from the photos. "B-Bakura?"

Said man frowned and looked at the photos before put them down. "Yes, that's me. Are you hungry and/or thirsty?" he asked. Yami shook his head and tried to get out of his bonds but his hands and feet were chained to each leg of the bed. "No, please just let me go. My kids are at home alone and they'll be wondering where I am!" Yami shouted with a whimper.

Bakura's eyes widened as he faltered. "You have kids?" he asked. Yami nodded and gasped as his phone started to play it's ringer when someone was calling him. Bakura frowned even more and set the bowl and bottle on the table before he went to Yami. Yami whimpered and yelped as Bakura turned him tightly and grabbed his phone from his back pocket. Bakura looked at the caller ID. "Um, Atemu?"

"Please, that's my son, let me answer!" Yami pleaded as he once again started to struggle. Bakura looked at Yami before he hung up the call and set the phone in a drawer, locking it up. Yami whimpered and looked up at Bakura. "Please don't hurt me or my kids," he whispered, stiffening as Bakura leaned down and started to kiss and lick Yami's neck. "I won't...but if you promise me something," Bakura said, earning a shiver from Yami. "Yes? Yes, what is it?"

"I get to use your body for today and I set you free, but you and I keep in touch," Bakura proposed. Yami frowned and tried to look at the albino. "Keep in touch? Why?" Yami asked. Bakura shook his head and continued to lick and suck on Yami's neck. Yami gasped and couldn't help but moan as Bakura struck a nerve. Bakura smirked and kissed lower. When he hit the top hem of Yami's shirt, he grabbed the scissors on the table and started to cut the cloth. Yami gasped and shivered as he felt the cool metal hit his heated skin, groaning. When Bakura finished cutting the shirt, Bakura threw it into the trash bin and climbed on top of Yami, leaning down and kissing Yami's chest. Yami moaned and arched his back and blushed darkly as Bakura cupped his hardened member. What? He couldn't help liking it when people touch him! Especially after years of masterbating and not having sex.

Bakura smirked and took one of Yami's nipples into his mouth and started to suck. Yami gasped and threw his head back, whining back a whine. Bakura groaned as he sucked, feeling something squirt into his mouth. He continued to suck, kiss, and nip the nipple before he pulled back. "I didn't know that you still nursed," Bakura said in amusement, a tiny blush on his cheeks. Yami panted and looked away, a dark blush still on his face. "My youngest son is six. He didn't stop nursing from me when he was about five. He's a sucker for milk," Yami explained, grinning and chuckling softly as he remembered how Yugi had a fit when Yami said that he had to eat actual food instead on milk.

Bakura gave a small and rare smile and continued to suck, nip, and lick Yami's other nipple. After that he traveled down to Yami's navel, his tongue leaving a trail of saliva in it's awakening. Yami shivered and arched his back again accidently grinding into Bakura's chest. Bakura groaned and looked at Yami with lustful eyes. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-" Yami tried to apologize but Bakura just leaned up and kissed him. Yami laid frozen. He thought that Bakura just wanted to fuck, not have sex..but, with a sigh, Yami kissed back and let himself enjoy the probably last time that he'd have intercourse with anyone. Bakura smirked as Yami kissed back and pulled away before grabbing the scissors and cutting Yami's pants and underwear off.

Yami yelped and shivered, moaning loudly as Bakura took his member into his mouth. Bakura slowly started to suck on Yami's tip before he went lower, sucking and licking the hardened organ like a lollipop. Yami shuddered and released another moan as he came. Bakura groaned and swallowed everything that Yami gave before he moved away and started to get undressed. He then turned to Yami. "If I release you, are you gonna escape or hurt me in anyway?" he asked. Yami shook his head as he panted. Bakura and Yami made eye contact and Bakura knew that Yami was telling the truth.

Bakura gave another are smile and grabbed the keys before he unlocked Yami. Yami rubbed his wrists and ankles as Bakura grabbed the lube and squirted some of the liquid into his fingers. Yami laid back down and sighed in content as he felt on of bakura's fingers in him. "I see that you're not in pain. How many times have you had sex?" Bakura asked.

Yami blushed. "Well, my ex boyfriend would always drag me into the room and we would have sex at least three times a day? He would even force me to come home from work to have sex," he explained with a shrug. "Well, that's unhealthy I suppose. What's his name?" Bakura asked.

"Yugi Motou"

Bakura froze. "Yugi? Like, The Yugi?" he asked. Yami frowned and nodded. "Um, yes..?"

Bakura nodded and continued to prepare Yami. "I see..I'm in a gang, if you haven't realized and he's there with me. I'm guessing you broke up with him because he cheated on you?" Bakura asked. Yami nodded and Bakura nodded back. Soon, Bakura pulled his fingers back and smirked at the whine Yami gave. Bakura lubed up his member and lined himself up at Yami's entrance and thrusted in. Yami gasped and wrapped his legs and arms around Bakura, holding him tight/ "Move.." Yami whispered. Bakura nodded and started to move, going faster and harder by each thrust. Yami moaned louder and louder at each thrust and couldn't help but scream as Bakura hit his prostate. Bakura groaned and reached his hand down to Yami's member and started to stroke him. Yami gasped and arched his back before he moaned and came into Bakura's hand.

Bakura groaned as he felt Yami's walls tighten on and moved faster. Yami moaned louder and blushed darkly as Bakura thrusted into his sensitive body, making the bed creak and cane at the power of the thrusts and their weight. Soon, Bakura came deep into Yami and fell on top of him. Yami groaned but smiled, more relaxed now that the sexual frustration he had built up for years is finally gone. Bakura got off of Yami and laid beside him and pulled him close. Yami didn't move before he fell asleep. Bakura smiled and couldn't help but kiss Yami's forehead before he too fell asleep.

No one heard the ringing of Yami's phone go on for many minutes before it finally died.

 **Eep, and there's the end of the chapter. I really hope you enjoyed and if you do please review and tell me what you liked about the chapter. Till then!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Welcome to a new story I thought of after some thinking...It's been a while since I've done Darkshipping, so I apologize if it's a bit off.**

 **This is dedicated to the amazing sister/brother of mine who I love to death,** **Murasakino-Ookami95** **. Her work is amazing and y'all hould check out her work.**

 **Summary- Yami is the sole parent of his two kids, seventeen year old Atemu Sennen and six year old Yugi Sennen. Atemu is a rebel while Yugi is sweet and caring. When Yami was grocery shopping, he was kidnapped by Bakura Gold. What will happen to Yami and his family and Bakura? AU.**

 **Enjoy.**

Atemu held Yugi as he cried. It's been 24 hours since Yami went missing and Yugi was starting to get parent separation anxiety. Atemu grabbed his phone and dialed his mother again but it went straight to voicemail. Atemu groaned and growled before he threw the device on his bed. "Sir, any luck?" an officer asked.

After about twelve hours, Atemu called the police and stated a missing person. Yes, Atemu was upset that Yami was lying, but now he was worried that his mother wouldn't be returning to them. Atemu shook his head and Yugi cried louder. Atemu winced as his head pounded. He fell on his ass and pulled Yugi painfully closer, rocking him back and forth. "Shh, it's okay, it's okay. Sleep, Yugi. Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl wants to play in dream world," he said to his little brother. Yugi's crying slowly got quieter and soon her was sleep.

Atemu looked at the cop tiredly and painfully. "Can you take him to his bed please?" he asked. The cop nodded and took Yugi to his room. Atemu groaned and fell back on his back and rubbed his eyes. He forgot to take his medicine and this was the outcome. The cop came back and looked at Atemu sadly. "Hey, you okay?" he asked. Atemu nodded and shrugged. "I suppose so. I just wish what the hell was going on in my mom's head. First, she called my brother a liar and now he left. What will happen now?" Atemu asked. The cop frowned and sat down. "Well, what did your brother say?" he asked.

"Yugi said that he tried talking to mom but he wouldn't listen or wouldn't talk to him," Atemu said. The cop nodded. "And what did your Mom say?" he asked. "That Yugi never went to him and that he thought everything was fine since he was cheery every time he saw Yugi," Atemu explained. The cop nodded before smiling sadly. "When I went to his room, I saw a picture of him in his room. How long had he had that?" he asked.

"Ever since he was born. Mom never got rid of him and when Yugi was afraid or lonely, he could see it and remember him," Atemu said. "Well...I think that's the problem. Yugi's seen the picture so much that he thinks that that too is his mom." the cop said. Atemu's eyes widened and he frowned. He sighed as he heard Yugi cry and got up and went to Yugi's room. His heart broke as he saw Yugi holding the picture, crying his heart out. "Mommy! Mommy come back! I promise to be good! Come back!" Atemu went to his brother and picked him up, hugging him tight. Yugi hugged him and the picture back. Atemu gently took the photo and forced Yugi to look at him. "Yugi, this isn't the real mom. It's only a picture, an image," Atemu tried to explain. Yugi whimpered. "B-But.."

"But nothing. This isn't Mom, okay?" Atemu said softly, wiping the tears away. Yugi wailed. "I want Mommy!" Atemu sighed and froze as the front door opened. He let out a sigh of relief as he heard his mother's voice talking to an officer. Atemu set Yugi down and the boy ran to his mommy, crying as he hugged Yami's legs. Yami looked down and smiled, taking Yugi into his arms. Atemu walked out of the room and saw his mom. "Mom, where have you been?" he asked calmly.

Yami looked up. "I was, um, at a friend's house. Why are the cops here?" he asked. Atemu narrowed his eyes and looked at the head cop. "Thanks for your help. You can go now," he said. The cops nodded and left. Atemu turned to Yami and growled. "You've been gone for over a day! You left Yugi and I here alone! I thought you left me to take care of Yugi, alone!" Atemu snapped.

Yami sighed and shook his head. "No, I didn't mean to leave you alone...something happened when I was getting groceries. I was kidnapped by someone named Bakura Gold. He said that he wouldn't hurt you guys or me if...he and I had sex. So, he and I had sex and here I am now," he explained.

Atemus eyes widened in shock. "H-He raped you!?" he shouted.

Yami shook his head and pulled Atemu and Yugi into a hug, holding them close. "No. He didn't make it painful therefore it's not rape. He pretty much made love to me. But, no matter. I am here now and no one's gonna get rid of me, okay?" heh said softly, kissing his kid's temple. Atemu looked down before he hugged Yami tight. "I'm so sorry that I ever yelled at you! This is all my fault!" he said in a whisper, a whine soon following,

Yami shook his head and hugged Atemu tight. "No, it's not your fault. I was gonna go do the groceries today anyway. Now stop being sad and let's watch a movie like a family, okay?" he said softly. Atmu nodded and rubbed his eyes and yelped as Yugi jumped on him, making him fall on his knees with a groan. Yami gasped and chuckled lightheartedly and took Yugi into his arms. "Did you take your pills, Atemu?" Yami asked. Atemu shook his head as he sprawled on the floor. :Too worried to sleep and forgot to take them.." Atemu mumbled. Yami shook his head and smiled before he helped Atemu up. "Go take your meds. Me and Yugi will be waiting, okay?" Atemu nodded before he went upstairs, took his medicine, and went downstairs to watch the movie with his family.

()()()()()

Yami sighed as he saw his kids asleep. Yugi was on Atemu's bed, snuggled into his big brother's chest with Atemu's arms around him. Yami smiled sadly before he closed the door and went to his own room. He grabbed some clothes and went into the bathroom to take a shower. When he took off his clothes and got into the shower and turned on the water he started to think about what happened this morning.

 _ **Flashback This Morning**_

 _When Yami woke up, he noticed that he was alone in bed. He sighed and stretched and noticed a new pair of clothing on the bed. He got up and got dressed and looked up when he heard the door open and saw Bakura come inside the room. He blushed as Yami gave him a bowl of food. "Thanks," he mumbled, taking the bowl and eating the fruit inside._

 _Bakura nodded and sat down next to him. "So, um, what are your kids like?" he asked._

 _Yami looked up as he eat. "Well, my eldest is turning into the devil and rebelling against me but he's very possessive with his baby brother. My youngest is very sweet and kind. He's a care bear, no doubt," he said. "What about your kids?"_

 _Bakura looked down and sighed. "I'm not sure. They were kidnapped when my eldest was fifteen and my youngest was three. My husband was killed in a car crash. I'm alone. That's why, I, uh, kidnapped you," Bakura said. Yami's eyes widened before he hugged Bakura. 'I'm so sorry" he murmured before he pulled back and looked around. He saw a pen and took it before he wrote his number on the wooden table. "There's my number, call me when you wish, okay?"_

 _Bakura looked at Yami in shock. :A-Are you sure?" he asked. "After all..I kinda kidnapped you and forced you to have sex with me.." Yami shrugged. "I enjoyed the sex and I hate people who are suffering because of family. I am one of those victims.. Consider me your friend," he said, smiling as Bakura hugged him again. "Thank you..oh, here's your phone. It died," Bakura said with a blush. Yami chuckled and took his phone before he got up. "Well, I'm gonna go home now. Cya,"_

 _ **Flashback This Morning End**_

Yami soon got out of the shower and got dressed, smiling as he heard the ding of his phone for when someone texted him.

 **And there's the end of the chapter! I hope you enjoyed.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Welcome to a new story I thought of after some thinking...It's been a while since I've done Darkshipping, so I apologize if it's a bit off.**

 **This is dedicated to the amazing sister/brother of mine who I love to death,** **Murasakino-Ookami95** **. Her work is amazing and y'all hould check out her work.**

 **Summary- Yami is the sole parent of his two kids, seventeen year old Atemu Sennen and six year old Yugi Sennen. Atemu is a rebel while Yugi is sweet and caring. When Yami was grocery shopping, he was kidnapped by Bakura Gold. What will happen to Yami and his family and Bakura? AU.**

 **Enjoy.**

Yami sighed as he shoved his hands in his coat. It's been a few months and Yami and Bakura had been talking for a while in that time. They have decided to see each other again to talk about how their lives have been going. Yami was deep in thought and jumped as a hand was set on his shoulder. He turned around and sighed in relief as he saw his friend. "Hey Bakura," he said, getting up and hugging him.

"Hey Yami. You okay? You jumped when I touched you," Bakura said as they both sat down. Yami nodded and shrugged. "Yeah, just wondering.." he mumbled. Bakura looked at him curiously but dropped it. "So, how's been life treating you these few couple months?" Bakura asked.

"Life's been okay. Atemu is starting to get a little more pain and tiredness so I need to take him to the doctor in a few days. Yugi really wants to see you after he kept pestering me to talk about you. Still single and work is going well. And yours?" Yami asked. Bakura shrugged and played with his sweater. "It's alright. I still have no job and still no relationship. Erm, my home got busted into and most of my money got stolen." Bakura mumbled.

Yami's eyes widened and stood up. "What? Who would do this?" he asked. Bakura looked up at the cloudy sky. It looked like it was about to rain, reflecting what he was feeling at the moment. "I don't really know but I think it's the ones who kidnapped my kids. I called the cops and they're starting the search," Bakura explained. Yami hugged Bakura tight. "I am so sorry…" he mumbled before he had an idea. "My kids are very interested in you and since you are in need, why not live with us?"

Bakura's eyes widened and looked at Yami. "What? Are you serious?" he asked in a whisper voice. Yami nodded and Bakura hugged him tight. Yami wheezed but smiled nonetheless and hugged back. Bakura pulled back slightly just so that they could see their eyes. They looked at each other's eyes before they leaned in and kissed each other. Yami wrapped his arms around Bakura's neck as Bakura wrapped his arms around Yami's waist. They stayed like that until they needed to breath and broke apart. "I-I need to tell you something," Bakura said. Yami nodded and nuzzled into Bakura's neck. Bakura smiled and held Yami tight. "Ever since we made love that night..I couldn't stop thinking about you..I missed you so much. Yami, I love you!" Bakura said.

Yami smiled and hugged Bakura tighter. "I love you too…" he whispered. Bakura smiled in relief before he started to lead him to his soon to be old home. Yami never let Bakura go as they walked to the home. He helped Bakura pack up and lead him to his car. Bakura stood shocked at how amazing Yami's car was. A Chevy grey. He put the boxes in the back of the car and took Bakura's hand and shoved him in the passenger seat. "Oh Kura, I love you…"

()()()()()

"Mommy! 'Tem doesn't feel well," Yugi whimpered as he ran to his mother when Yami and Bakura entered the house. Yami frowned and picked Yugi up. "Where's Atemu, Yugi?" Yami asked. "'Tem's in the bathroom. Who's this? Wait, is this Kura!" Yugi squealed before he reached out to Bakura. Bakura blinked and smiled before he ruffled Yugi's hair. "Hey buddy,"

Yami smiled slightly and handed Yugi to Bakura before he went upstairs. He sighed softly as he heard Atemu vomit. He went inside the bathroom and saw Atemu lean against the toilet, pale and panting. "Oh son, what happened?" Yami asked as he grabbed a small towelette and white Atemu's face. Atemu blinked tiredly. "I..I was asleep but then I had pain and then I felt sick..I'm sorry Mom, I don't feel well," Atemu mumbled as he leaned into his mother.

Yami sighed and picked Atemu up and took him to his room. He forced Atemu to change and grabbed various medicines before giving them to Atemu. Atemu fell asleep a second after. Yami kissed his head before he left, closing the door. "Sorry about that. Atemu, my eldest son, just had an illness breakdown. So, um, make yourself comfy," Yami said as he came into the living room but stopped when he saw the most cutest thing he ever saw.

Bakura was on the floor with Yugi on him. His albino lover was acting dead as Yugi had his toothy grin and a triumph look in his eyes. "No...you defeated me, you squirt!" Bakura groaned from the floor. Yugi giggled before he jumped on Bakura's chest and snuggled into him. "You're funny. Can you be my Daddy?" he asked. Bakura froe before he smiled sadly. "You know, you squirt, I have two kids too. My little girl is a year older than you and my son would be the same age as your brother. I think that they would be happy to join your family when we find them since Daddy died in a car crash," Bakura said softly. Yugi gasped and sat up. "Where's my new siblings" Yugi pouted. "They're somewhere out there. We'll get them soon, okay?" Bakura said as he stroked Yugi cheek. Yugi nodded and hugged Bakura before he slowly fell asleep.

Yami smiled as Bakura got up and held Yugi in his arms. Bakura turned to Yami. "Upstairs the front opposite door to the one that's closed," Yami said. Bakura smiled and nodded before he went to put Yugi into his bed. He came back down and saw Yami on the couch. He smirked before he jumped the couch and landed on Yami. Yami yelped and pouted at Bakura. "You're so mean," he mumbled. Bakura smirked. "No, I'm not mean. I'm Bakura," he chuckled before he leaned down and kissed Yami. Yami moaned softly and kissed back, wrapping his arms and legs around him.

Steps were heard on the stairs. "Mom? Who the hell is that?"

 **And there's the end of the chapter. I hope you enjoyed.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Welcome to a new story I thought of after some thinking...It's been a while since I've done Darkshipping, so I apologize if it's a bit off.**

 **This is dedicated to the amazing sister/brother of mine who I love to death,** **Murasakino-Ookami95** **. Her work is amazing and y'all hould check out her work.**

 **Summary- Yami is the sole parent of his two kids, seventeen year old Atemu Sennen and six year old Yugi Sennen. Atemu is a rebel while Yugi is sweet and caring. When Yami was grocery shopping, he was kidnapped by Bakura Gold. What will happen to Yami and his family and Bakura? AU.**

 _ **Sadly, by the time the other chapters are up, school would have started up again so the chapters and updates will go slow. Sorry, blame the law and schools.**_

 **Enjoy.**

Atemu woke up when he heard the thud of Bakura jumping on Yami. He went downstairs to investigate, but now he wished he hadn't. "Mom, why are you kissing that man? Are you trying to get back at dad for what he did or something?" Atemu asked in disbelief. He knew about Yugi's cheating, but he still wanted to meet and see his Dad.

Yami looked at his son and sighed, gently pushing Bakura off him before going to his son. "Atemu, look, I can explain," Yami said. Atemu stepped back with a glare. "Dad still loves you and you do this to him?" Atemu asked. Yami shook his head and hugged Atemu. "No Atemu. I loved your father until he cheated on my with a girl. He broke me, Atemu, and you were only eleven. Yugi wasn't even born to see his father. He's a cheat and this man here is the one who I love. He helped me get better. He's Bakura,"

Atemu's eyes widened as he looked at Bakura. "You're him?" he asked. Bakura nodded and went to Atemu. Atemu sighed and pulled back. "Dad still loves you. I know that. Period," Atemu mumbled before he went upstairs. Bakura sighed and jumped when his phone rang. He picked it up and answered. "Mr. Gold, we found your kids. Please come to the hospital to retrieve them. They're fine though, just a check up," an officer said.

Bakura's eyes widened in shock and happiness. "Y-Yes sir, I'll be there right now," he said and hung up. He looked at Yami and hugged him tight. "Oh, they found my kids!" Bakura said happily. Yami smiled and hugged him back. "I'm glad to hear that. Go pick up your babies. I need to care for mine," Yami said. Bakura nodded and kissed Yami's cheek before he left.

Yami smiled before he went upstairs. He sighed when he heard soft crying in Atemu's room. He opened the door and saw Atemu and Yugi hugging each other as they cried. Yami walked to them and hugged them tight. Atemu looked up and sniffled; Yugi jumping up and hugging Yami tight. "I'm so sorry Babies. I know I should tell you about your father but he just broke me so much...how about this? SInce Bakura knows your father, how bout I ask him to have Yugi meet us at the park? That way you can see your Dad again, yeah?" Yami suggested.

Atemu and yugi looked at Yami in shock. "Are you sure, Mommy?" Yugi asked. Yami nodded and kissed his temple. "Yes. I want you guys to be reunited and if you want..I suppose we can have an agreement so that you guys can go to hs house for the weekends, okay?" Yami said. Atemu and Yugi hugged Yami tight, happy that their mother was giving them this chance. "Thanks Mom.."

"You're welcome, my loves. Bakura found his kids and is picking them up now. They'll be here soon, okay?" Yami said. Atemu and Yugi nodded before Atemu coughed. Yami and Yugi backed away before Yami set Atemu down on the bed and kissed his head. "Sleep" Atemu sighed and nodded before he closed his eyes, falling asleep almost instantly. Yami smiled sadly before he kissed Atemu's head again and lead Yugi out of the room. He and his son sat down on the couch and decided to watch some TV until Bakura comes back home.

()()()()()

"Mom...Mom.." Yami groaned as his eldest son woke him up. Yami opened his eyes and sat up. He yawned and stretched his arms and yelped as he felt someone jump on him. "Hey! That's my Mommy! Mommy, meet Amane! Hehe, is she my sister?" Yami heard Yugi asked. Yami opened his eyes more and saw a girl about the same age as Yugi. Yami smiled and patted the girl on the back. "So you're the cutie Amane your Mommy has been talking about, huh?" he cooed. Amane bushed and giggled before she got off of Yami and ran to Yugi. "Let's play dollies!" Amane giggled. Yugi nodded and giggled as well before he grabbed Amanes hand and ran up to his room.

Yami smiled and shook his head before he turned around and saw Atemu taking to a blushing kid. Atemu was also blushing but had a sweet gentle face. "Aren't they cute together," Bakura stated as he wrapped his arms around Yami. Yami leaned against Bakura and nodded, smiling.

Now he knows that this family is much better than his old one with Yugi.

 **And there's the end of the story! I really hope you enjoyed. Till then in the next story!**


End file.
